End of All Things
by naurarwen-fangorn
Summary: Well I really don't know what to put as my summary so I recommend you just read it really, thats all I can say. Please R & R
1. Crash

'Please don't leave me!' Alan whimpered, as he knelt over Scott's lifeless body 'Please Scott, don't leave me' he shook his brother hard trying to wake him. Alan looked around

'Someone please help me!' he looked down at Scott's scarred and burnt body. Alan turned round, his body wracked with fear. Everything seemed to be moving slowly, it was dark where he was. No lights at all shone round the room, just one. One that lay over his brother and him, he spun round and looked back to his brothers body

'Won't anybody help me' his hand rested on his brothers face 'Scott, don't you leave me. Don't you dare leave me….'

* * *

_Alan heard a tremendous explosion as he spun round to watch his brother Scott performing in his fighter plane. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Alan could see smoke coming from the engines of the plane,_

'_Scott…' Alan whispered, he turned to the men at the control desk 'Do something!'_

'_Scott, come in, can you hear us Scott? Eject Scott, quickly' Alan felt tears sting his eyes_

'_Please Scott eject' Alan whispered once more_

'_I can't eject…' the voice crackled over the radio 'Its jammed…' _

_There was another huge explosion, as Alan slowly looked up. The plane had crashed into the concrete run way, and now it burned. It burned so bright; Alan was frozen to the spot but only for a moment. He turned and ran from the control room, running to the wreckage as fire engine surrounded the area. They worked quite to put out the flames; all Alan could do was stand there and watch as water engulfed the burning wreckage._

_Alan watched as his brother was pulled out of the wreck that was once his plane. He ran over to Scott, and knelt beside him. The emergency crew surrounded them and worked hard trying to help him._

_Scott pulled the mask from his face and looked to Alan_

'_I love you kiddo, remember that'_

'_Please don't leave me!' Alan whimpered, as he knelt over Scott's now lifeless body, 'Please Scott, don't leave me' he shook his brother hard trying to wake him…_


	2. Gunshot

'Don't leave me, Virgil. Please don't leave me' Alan cradled his brothers lifeless body in his arms 'Don't stop breathing Virgil, we need you…I need you'

'Someone please help me!' he looked round, then back to Virgil. He was so pale; his browny blond hair now caked in blood from the wound in his head.

'Won't anybody help me' he checked his brothers pulse 'Virgil please don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me….'

* * *

_Alan tossed the coat to Virgil who quickly pulled it on over his body and did it up. They turned and left the concert hall behind them and started their long trek back to the hotel._

'_You did good Virgil' Virge smiled and ruffled Alan's hair with his hand_

'_Thanks Sprout, glad you enjoyed it' Alan quickly straightened out his hair._

_The two brothers walked down the dark street, only a couple of street lamps flickered casting their shadows every so often on the walls around them. Someone grabbed Alan from behind and he let out a yelp, he felt something cold at the side of his head realising that it was a gun_

'_Give us all your money' the man shouted at Virgil, his voice screaming down Alan's ear._

_Virgil did as he was told and fumbled with his wallet; he threw it to the man's feet that then pushed Alan away._

_Alan fell on the ground, as Virgil ran passed him and sent a punch at the man's chin. There was a sudden gunshot, as Alan slowly looked up. Virgil stumbled backwards and slipped the ground, the man wielding the gun ran off._

'_VIRGIL!!' Alan screamed as he ran to his brother taking him in his arms._

_Alan wiped his hair out of Virgil's eyes; no one was coming to help him as he cradled his dying brother in his arms. Virgil coughed some, blood coming from his mouth as he looked to Alan_

'_I love you sprout, remember that'_

'_Don't leave me, Virgil. Please don't leave me' Alan cradled his brothers lifeless body in his arms 'Don't stop breathing Virgil, we need you…I need you'_


	3. Drowned

'Gordon' Alan shouted 'Come on wake up, don't leave me. Not now…' Alan's eyes scanned over his brothers damp skin 'Come on Gordon, I know you can hear me. Wake up…please' Alan ran his hand through his brothers hair, blood stained his hand as his fingers ran over the wound on his brother's head

'Please Gordon, don't leave me…not now, its not time for you to go yet' Alan leant forwards letting his head rest on his brother's still chest

'Please don't go…'

* * *

_Alan had watched Gordon earlier in the morning doing breaststrokes in the pool but had soon retreated to his room to sort it out. It was now noon as he walked down the steps that lead to the ground floor. He could smell lunch being cooked as he padded out onto the deck. As before he could see his brother in the pool and he retreated back into the house._

'_Where's Gordon' it had been ten minutes since he had shouted his brother and he still hadn't come inside. Alan made his way back out onto the deck, his brother lay in the pool face down. There was something wrong._

'_GORDON!!' Alan ran down the steps and dived into the pool, he came up right next to Gordon and quickly rolled him over. He dragged his brother to the edge of the pool and pulled him out letting him lie down on the deck 'Come on Gordon' he started CPR on his brother. _

_Gordon spluttered and coughed up some of the water in his lungs. Alan took him in his arms,_

'_I love you lil bro, remember that' His brothers' body became limp in his arms as he slipped down to the floor._

_'Gordon' Alan shouted 'Come on wake up, don't leave me. Not now…' Alan's eyes scanned over his brothers' damp skin_


	4. Meteore

'John…listen to me John' Alan stuttered. 'Don't leave me, I'm begging you. Don't go!' Alan looked at his brother's body; he was covered in cuts, burns, and brushes. His fair complexion was covered in dirt and ash.

'John, I know you can hear me…please don't leave me.' Alan shuddered; he could feel a cold shiver run up his spin 'What am I supposed to do with out you?' Alan looked as his brothers still chest as tears stung his eyes. It was so dark, no lights but the one that shone on him and his brother

'Please John, wake up…don't leave me…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alan let his huge red craft join with Thunderbird 5, he quickly undid himself from his harness and headed to the door. As soon as it opened he could see his blond haired brother at the controls of Thunderbird 5_

'_Took you long enough kid' Alan hated it when his brother called him kid; he just let out a sigh_

'_I can leave you here a little longer if you want me to John' he smirked. John stood up and made his way over to his brother and smiled as he gave him a brotherly hug_

'_Nice to see you too kid' Alan shook his head as he released his brother 'Don't break anything Alan' John let out a laugh as he made his way towards Thunderbird 5. Alan went to the controls and sat down._

_The warnings started,_

'_Incoming strike' screamed the computer_

'_Shit…John get…' the meteor hit Thunderbird 5 sending Alan flying across the control room. It ripped through the metal work of Thunderbird 5. Alan clambered to his feet and ran to the controls to check the damage,_

'_John?' he shouted 'John where are you?' he spun on his heel and ran to where he could hear his brother mumbling. He pulled the debris off John and fell on his knees._

_John coughed and choked; Alan undid his brothers suit collar so he could breath properly._

'_I love you kid, remember that'_

'_John…listen to me John' Alan stuttered. 'Don't leave me, I'm begging you. Don't go!' Alan looked at his brother's body; he was covered in cuts, burns, and brushes. His fair complexion was covered in dirt and ash._


	5. Gone

'Please don't leave me, please don't go' Alan shivered some as he slowly watched his brothers disappear leaving him all alone. They all died, and there was nothing Alan could do about it. They slipped away from life in his arms, each leaving him.

'Why? Why do you keep leaving me?'

* * *

_Alan watched his family around him, they were all laughing and joking but all of them were ignoring him. It was like he wasn't even there to them, not a single one of them looked at him. Scott let out a laugh; it grew weaker as his clean fresh body slowly became lifeless and dead. Burns and cuts covered his body now, and once more he was in his flight suit, he looked straight at Alan before disappearing,_

'_Scott…'_

_Alan's gaze moved from where Scott once was as Virgil let out a cough, his face became pale and his hair matted. Blood trickled down his forehead, his body becoming lifeless and dead. He looked straight at Alan before disappearing,_

'_Virgil…'_

_A snigger came next, this time from Gordon as Alan's eye were drawn from where Virgil once was and brought to Gordon. The snigger grew quieter then stopped completely, Gordon's body became damp, and his clothing disappeared leaving him in his swimming trunks. His skin grew pale and his eyes empty as he looked straight at Alan before disappearing_

'_Gordon…'_

_Alan's eyes turned to John as he sneezed. His skin became pale and dirty as cuts and bruises appeared all over him, his clothing became his jumpsuit. He looked straight at Alan before disappearing into nothing._

'_John…'_

_Alan had one last person to look at, his eyes moved to his father. But his father made no sound or movement to draw his attention; he just sat there staring straight at Alan almost looking through him._

'_Dad' the living room around them slowly dissolved into the same black room, with one light that shone on him and his father. He tried to move, but he couldn't he was stuck to the spot_

'_Please don't leave me…' Alan reached out his hand, trying to touch his father. His father's image was slowly fading in and out. He stretched farther, almost reaching his father's hand. But then he was gone, no one now stood with him. He was all alone; they had left him to fend for himself._

_Slowly Alan sank to the floor, tears stung his eyes as he brought his legs into his chest. He rested his head on the top of his knees and put his arms around his legs. He sat there until all the light around him faded away._


	6. Family

Alan suddenly sat upright. He slowly looked around to see he was in his own room, in his own bed. His body wracked with fear from what he had just encountered. Sweat caked his skin; he lifted his hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He slowly stood and went to the bathroom splashing cold water on his face. He turned on his heel and left the bathroom, he walked down the hallway going to Scott's room first. He opened the door slowly; there in his double bed laid Scott sound asleep. Alan then went to Virgil's room, then Gordon's and then John's. They all slept soundly in their beds; finally Alan went to his father's room. There in his bed lay Jeff Tracy; he turned over as the light shining on him awaked him

'Are you alright Alan?' his father asked, Alan jumped slightly as he heard his fathers voice

'Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just I had nightmare is all.' Jeff nodded

'Go back to sleep Alan' Alan turned and left his father's room and went back to his own. He climbed into his bed,

'Only a nightmare,' he closed his eyes. Images of his nightmare passed over his mind's eyes then disappeared.

* * *

Alan, Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon all stood in row. Scott flung his arms around Alan and Gordon and pulled them close to him.

'_Smile boys' Jeff Tracy quickly ran behind John and Virgil and threw his arms around them. The camera clicked, and then flashed taking a photo of the six of them._

Alan rolled over and looked to the picture beside his bed, it was he and his family the spring before. The brothers had put together some money together to buy their father a camera for his birthday and that was the first picture he had taken. They were his family, and they were never going to leave him no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: This fan fiction was written in memory of my friend Catherine Armitage who died 28/11/04 at 10.38am. I will always love you Kate, you will always be with me.**


End file.
